Zephyr
Zephyr Xiǎolóng (小龙) Faerival is a Tiefling Bard/Monk played by Wulfgarin. Description Appearance Zephyr is all emo from the top of his black beanie covered head to the combat boot soles of his feet. At a whopping 5'2", 135 lbs., Zephyr has never been one to physically dominate a room. However, once he starts performing, all bets are off! His facial features are almost like fine porcelain, and would be considered more pretty than anything else. Eyes a flashing grey with slight epicanthal folds over a slightly upturned nosed, high cheekbones and a full mouth give him a sleight feminine look. Much to his chagrin, he could easily pass for an 11 year old girl. In spite of his physical appearance, Zephyr's rich, airy voice can captivate any audience; to the point where physical appearance does not even come into consideration. Personality Biography Growing up as a street rat on the outskirts of the royal city in the Faewilds, Zephyr’s father Elyon saw the opportunity to escape his drudgery by sneaking through a portal to the mortal plane and disappearing into the wilds of 1972 Manhattan. Profiting from his street smarts and nimble fingers he started his fortune on the corners of NYC using tricks of sleight of hand and three card monte. As personal computers became more common and the internet came to life, Elyon found himself quickly drawn to the magic of coding. He started his first e-commerce business in 1995 and quickly built a large internet empire while maintaining his anonymity. Using his sizable fortune he took advantage of black-market plastic surgery and bought his legitimacy in the business world while converting the 60th floor of John Hancock Tower in Boston into the headquarters of Faeweb Enterprises. It was probably his eighth visit to the Starbucks on Dartmouth, as he made his way from Back Bay Station to John Hancock Tower, before he noticed that his Caramel Macchiato venti with coconut milk was in his hands almost before the order had left his mouth. It was also that day that he first noticed the slight Asian girl with the sparkling smile that stood behind the counter. Every morning at 6:30, YunYa greeted Elyon with a smile and his venti… a morning ritual that soon became the highlight of Elyon’s days. Eight months later, March 20, 1998, Elyon and YunYa exchanged vows on the roof of the John Hancock Tower in a private ceremony. Elyon thinking himself the cleverest of elves, was never as clever as he thought. For her part, YunYa never disclosed to her husband her involvement with BEN. YunYa was from a long line of descendants of a Celestial (Gold) Dragon that took human form during the Ming dynasty. Known as Fennu Long, he served as a personal bodyguard to the Emporer Wanli. During his time at the palace, he seduced a young maiden, Li Min, handmaiden to Empress Xiao Jing, resulting in the ancestral line of YunYa. YunYa’s 8th great grandmother, Liu Yang, took the journey to the Americas, bringing Fennu Long’s descendants to the shores of the ‘New World’. All of YunYa’s progenitors that have shown any aspects of their ancestor’s abilities have been recruited by BEN since its inception. Elyon, blissfully ignorant of his wife’s associations, lived joyfully with his new bride. YunYa continued sending reports to BEN, however, she had truly fallen in love with the charismatic Elyon, and it was with great joy and pride that she announced her pregnancy to her husband. Elyon’s greatest joy came when YunYa informed him that she was carrying his child. That joy turned to his greatest fear a mere five months later; YunYa was rushed from the company Christmas party to the hospital, and there delivered his two lbs. son. Through the miracle of modern medicine, (and the inherent power found in his mother’s tears) baby Zephyr (so named because of his soft airy cry) survived his traumatic entry into the world, though his premature birth would cause health issues for him throughout his life. YunYa fawned over her small son, pouring out all her time and energies on her only child. Elyon found himself drifting farther and farther apart from his beloved YunYa and in his heart often blamed the defenseless Zephyr. YunYa continued with her regular reports to BEN, as she knew the covert agency was still keeping tabs on her and her family. She found a strange relief believing her ancestor’s abilities had apparently skipped a generation in Zephyr, hoping her son could make his own fortunes without the weight of the supernatural world on his shoulders. Zephyr never did shake the sickliness that came from his premature birth. Always the smallest of children, his inhaler did nothing to shield him from being the brunt of attacks. Zephyr slowly withdrew into the one thing that truly brought him joy… his music. From an early age he showed an aptitude for stringed instruments, but to his mother’s chagrin it wasn’t the violin he turned to but the guitar. By the age of 14 Zephyr had graduated from the soft strums of the acoustic to the glaring riffs of an electric. The rift between father and son continued to grow with nothing but the fierce love of a mother for her only child standing between the father’s wrath and the son’s apathy. By the age of 16, Zephyr’s skill on the guitar and the rough airy tones of his voice made him a favorite among the music scene in the greater Boston area. By 17 he started picking up on the effect his music had on the small audiences he was now regularly playing for. It wasn’t long after that that his nights earnings were going from $25.00 - $50.00 a gig to $250.00 – $300.00 a night. Suddenly, everybody wanted to hear him perform. Issues at home finally came to a head on Zephyr’s 18th birthday. Zephyr lay quietly picking through a few songs in his room, and Elyon finally had had enough. His anger came to a head as he shouted at YunYa about the good for nothing lay about that would never amount to anything. As his father’s shouts grew louder and louder, Zephyr’s rage also grew… a rage that was reflected in the riffs that were gaining in speed and volume. Elyon opened his son’s door, shouting as he entered Zephyr’s room… with a blast of thunder, he was immediately thrown back into the hallway by the force of Zephyr’s playing. As his father slid to the floor, Zephyr grabbed his beanie and pulled it tight over his ears, throwing on his black leather duster and slinging his guitar across his back, Zephyr stormed out into the snow, leaving his distraught mother crying on the doorstep… It was with mixed feelings of despair and trepidation, choking on uncontrollable sobs, that YunYa watched her son disappear into the swirling storm... For his part, Zephyr’s mind was a roiling mass of rage and confusion, barely cognizant of the direction he was headed. Oblivious to anything outside his own thoughts, he never even noticed the black van that had pulled up to his side. A sliding door, a pin-prick on the neck, and Zephyr was unconscious before he was snatched unceremoniously into the world of BEN. Zephyr's one true love is Zuki. Circumstances brought them together, and tore them apart, but neither death (and reincarnation into a sexy purple Tiefling) nor time could destroy what was fated. In the end they were reunited and eventually married. Their greatest accomplishment is their only child, Affyria. Character Information Fan fiction from the now defunct channel, Zip-Zap-Zephyr, can be found found here. Quotes Trivia *This character was originally from the campaign Something Wicked This Way Comes on The Plastered Dragon. Artwork